


Halloween Night

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You and the boys get ready for Halloween.





	Halloween Night

“My, my. Don't we make a beautiful bride.”

 

You turned away from the bedroom mirror to see Alex standing in the doorway. He was dressed as a demon. Curled horns on top of his dark locks, which were out of his usual ponytail. His clothes were torn in a few places and showed off the weird symbols that John had researched and sketched beautifully on his skin in neon blue and purple and green. He had one eye contact that made his right eye look yellow.

 

“Thanks, you look quite dashing.”

 

“Always.” Alex scoffed before placing a gentle kiss on your skin which was painted blue.

 

You decided this year to dress up as Emily from Corpse Bride and had asked Herc to help make the dress as the ones online were expensive. He had gone all out to make the dress look perfect. John had helped you with the body paint to make your skin blue and Lafayette had helped with the rest of your make up. Herc was going as a werewolf and John as a vampire.

 

You adjusted the wig to make sure it as fine before handing the veil to Alex.

 

“Could you help me with this?”

 

“Sure.” Alex said but he looked unsure. He fixed it into place and placed the blue flower wreath on top. “Is that okay?”

 

You grinned. “Perfect.”

 

You turned round and showed Alex the full ensemble. “What do you think?”

 

“...Like we should marry you, here and now.” he breathed.

 

You blushed at his compliment but it would have been difficult to tell under the make up. “Shall we see how the others are?”

 

You both walked out of the bedroom and to one of the spare bedrooms where Herc was sitting as John put the last finishing touches on Herc's face. Herc was wearing chocolate brown furry ears with long fake nails. That you'd supplied with your gel set and painted white and splattered red nail polish on like blood. A stuffed tail was hanging from the back of his tight jeans. Whereas, John had a black crisp shirt and faded ripped jeans. His eyes were shadowed in black and wore red contacts in with a set of fanged teeth. His shirt was open, showing off his toned chest.

 

“Oh, Herc. You're supposed to look scary not cuddly.” you teased.

 

Herc scoffed and when John was finished, he looked towards you. His eyes widened at the sight of you.

 

“My god, sweetie. You look...”

 

“Doesn't she?” Alex said from beside you.

 

“Are you giving us hints, baby doll?” asked John.

 

“Stop it, will you?” you squeaked as John came to hug you.

 

“Well, hints or not, I'd marry you in a heart beat in all that geddup!” Hercules purred.

 

You couldn't help but smile at Herc's words and then you realised...

 

“Where's Laf? He didn't leave the house, did he?”

 

“Probably hogging the bathroom.” mumbled Alex.

 

You shuffled out of the room towards the small en suite in the main bedroom.

 

“Laf? Laf, sweetie, are you okay?”

 

“Fine, cherie. Almost ready.” Laf called from behind the bathroom door.

 

“Okay, we'll be out here when you're ready.”

 

A little while later, you were all getting ready when Lafayette stepped out...

 

...And what you saw made you grin from ear to ear.

 

Lafayette stood in the hallway, also grinning. Laf was a pirate. The most sexiest pirate ever! He wore a long black coat which showed off an open white shirt with booty shorts that had small rips and his legs were clad in thigh high heeled boots.

 

A sword protruded from beneath the coat. His hair was tied up in the usual bun with a skull and cross bone bandanna.

 

But the heels...the heels!

 

“What do you think, mes amours?”

 

Herc stood there aghast and looking like he was to pop a blood vessel. Alex was also gaping at Laf, practically drooling and his jaw slack. John chuckled and closed Alex's mouth. The three suddenly jumped as you fan-girled as best you could in your wedding dress.

 

“Oh, my god, Laffy, you look amazing! And those boots...those boots are to die for!”

 

The Frenchman chuckled at your reaction. “Merci, ma cher. Although...you look radiant.”

 

“Thank you.” you squeaked. You turned to the other boys who'd gone back to staring at Laf. “Well, boys, what do you think? Doesn't Laf look gorgeous?”

 

“Y-yeah...” Herc stammered.

 

John was trying to contain his laughter to Alex continued to stare.

 

“Well,” said Laf. “Shall we get going? You know what Thomas is like for guests and time-keeping.”

 

Laf held his arm out for you to take and walked with you to the front door. John shook his head and pulled Alex and Herc along, snapping them out of their stupor. As you five reached the car, Herc reached Laf and pulled him so that the Frenchman was flush against his chest.

 

“When we get home tonight,” he purred. “This _booty_ is mine.”

 

“Gladly, mon coeur. As I'm sure you'd like to see Alex and John fuck our little one in her cute wedding dress.”

 

“Exactly.” Herc growled squeezing Laf's hips.

 

“Well, I'm sure you can wait until we get back from Thomas and James'.” 

 


End file.
